My Life in the Sekirei Plan
by LunarDragon-97
Summary: Morris Takeda is just your average Joe who is living life peacefully in the city of Shinto Teito. However, one night he met his very first sekirei which changed his life forever. As he gets dragged into this dangerous game of life and death, what decisions will our protagonist make? Read to find out! Rated M for mature content. Read at your own safety!


**Chap 1 - Introductions**

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! My name is LunarDragon-97 and I'm a new author to this website. I'm really looking forward to posting up my new story online and see how I do. As any other author, I too am also imaginative.**

 **Now please remember to take it easy on me since I'm a first timer and not all first chapters don't hit it off with a complete 100%. Well...maybe I'm exaggerating a bit since there are some authors capable of doing so but with first time authors, such as myself, not so much. However, I shall try to write the content to the best of my abilities as much as I can before we go on further to this project I'm working on.  
**

 **That aside, let's focus on the story itself. I am doing a Sekirei story but the main character will not be Minato but my OC. I understand about your views on OCs but there are some good Sekirei stories out with their main character being the OC instead of the main protagonist of the series. However, this doesn't mean I'm completely going to exclude him. He will appear in some scenes but the main focus is the character I made up.**

 **Next agenda is the harem. As you remember from _Sekirei_ , Minato has quite the energetic harem. From watching the anime to reading the fanfics online, either Minato or the OC character gets a harem. This one will be no different. My main character will have a harem but it will not be a huge one as some of the other fanfics. With a huge harem, I tend to forget names and sometimes screw them up in the chapters as I compile them along the way. If you are not interested in small numbered harems, then this is not the fanfic for you to read. If I ever disappointed you, then I apologize for the inconvenience.**

 **I'm not going to post the harem list in the A/N but at the end of the story. Why? I just want to shake things up a little in this first chapter. If you want to skip the whole story to see who I'll have for my OC's harem, that's fine by me.**

 **Third part is the point of view. This one will be told in first person POV. To clear up the confusion, I'll be placing the character's POV on the center while telling it from their point of view. I understand that you readers are not stupid and well educated but I'm doing this for clarification.**

 **Since we have everything sorted out, let's go on to the final part. Criticism. As you all know from your English classes, a story can only get better if it is critiqued properly. However, there are some critics out there that are not afraid to BASH other people's works making the author discouraged and lose all interest in writing and completing his or her work. I understand you know the difference but let me reiterate it again. BASHING is just morons of the review section who tell the authors their work sucks and offer no ways into improving it. CRITIQUING, however, is pointing out the mistakes, tell the author how to fix the problem, and offer suggestions or advice on how to make the story flow better for future chapters to come.**

 **BASHING reviews is prohibited in this story. If I ever see one, I will not hesitate to report you for abuse. Think I'm kidding? Go ahead and try me, I dare you.** **I only accept constructive criticism.**

 **Placing the rant aside, let's begin with the story!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own _Sekirei_. The series belongs to ****Sakurako Gokurakuin. I only own my OC character.**

* * *

 **[OC Character Biography]**

 **Name: Morris Langley Takeda  
** **Birthday: September 15  
Age: 19  
** **Occupation: University Student  
Parents: Yusuke and Aoi Takeda  
Birthplace: Columbus, Ohio  
Current Residency: Shinto Teito, Japan  
Major: Graphics Design.  
Minor: Finance**

* * *

 **[Morris's POV]**

Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Morris Langley Takeda. Just call me Morris. Tell you about myself, I was born on September 15 in Columbus, Ohio. The only place I ever knew growing up during my five years in the U.S. was the foster house around the Columbus area. It wasn't really what you would call home, but it was more than enough to provide us kids the basic needs before we were either transferred to another foster home or got adopted by a family. Never really knew who my true parents were but Nanny Rose was the only person I affectionately called "Mom".

She's such a sweet lady. Reading us bed time stories, spending time with us either by playing games or making crafts, watching TV and movies with us, and also making sure we didn't do anything dangerous. She was so nice, that around her 40th birthday, we kids in the foster home gave her a present which she teared up and thanked us for remembering her birthday.

Anyways, three days after my 5th birthday, my adoptive parents came in to adopt me. After they filled out the paperwork, Mom told me to pack up my belongings since my parents are ready to adopt me into their family. I was sad that I have to leave Nanny Rose but at the same time, I was happy to be in a true family. Once I packed up my stuff, I gave Mom a tight hug and gave my goodbyes to her before coming along with my new parents.

A month later, I left the states with my new family. Why? Dad and mom needed to go back to work which I'll tell you in just a moment. Arriving to my new home, I took in the sight of the bustling city. Futuristic-looking skyscrapers that seem to touch the blue skies, ads displayed on the screens on some of the skyscrapers, cars filling the streets with the sound of their horns blaring filling up the air. Vendors were selling whatever products they have to the pedestrians while business men and women were on their phones talking about whatever business plans they have for the month. Tourists were walking the sidewalks either taking photos or holding bags with the brand name on it. Pretty much what you would expect from a popular and busy city.

You might think that I was overwhelmed by it since it was my first time in a different country. Not really. While I may have lived in Columbus for a brief time, it was a busy city. Nevertheless, I was ready to begin a new chapter of my life here on Shinto Teito.

Now then, about my parents? My dad works as a computer programmer in a logistics company named W.C.T. while my mom worked in the financial sector of the rapid-growing company called M.B.I. I'll tell you more about the company later.

Growing up, I of course had to learn the Japanese language, traditions, and manners. A bit challenging but not impossible since my parents were there to help me every step of the way. My childhood is ordinary just like the rest. I went to school, made friends, played video games watch movies and TV etc. You know, the usual things we do when we were kids. However, there were two hobbies I would always go to whenever I was bored from doing those aforementioned activities. Drawing and Photography.

I got into drawing right when I was around elementary school. My sensei would give us a scene, which was Gifu castle and the trees around it, to draw and copy onto our papers. He told us to do our best and come as close as we can to recreating the scene. Grabbing my pencil, I began to draw it slowly and steadily making sure I didn't miss any details. Although it wasn't required to have everything on the photo be drawn on the paper, I felt that I cannot let any details from this picture be left out. I don't know why I cared so much about not leaving any small piece of the photo out but I was glad I did it.

After all, it made me the artist that I am today.

My fellow classmates were having problems with the Gifu castle picture which I don't blame them. If you want your drawing to be either really close or prefect, you have to get the structure of the roof spot on or close to the bulls-eye as much as you can. Once you are done with the rooftop, then you will have to worry about the balcony of the upper level of the structure. Accomplish all of these tasks, then the rest of the minor details will be taken care of easily. After I was done with the drawing, I showed it to my sensei and boy was he impressed with my artwork. No, impressed wasn't the right word I would use. More like astounded or amazed. He inspected the picture from every nook and cranny and after he was done looking at it three times, he then gave me a 100% on it.

Afterwards, I continued to work and perfect it to the best of my abilities. Right around when I was around 13 or 14, I bumped up to digital artwork. I created a Deviantart account and began to post my artwork there. To those who do not know what Deviantart is, it is a place where artists from around the world post their artwork. Their work can be ranged from photos to anime or cartoon fanart to their own imaginative artwork. I posted a couple pieces of my work and already people were placing it on their favorites section while commenting about me continuing the good work and post some more. Me being the artist, I don't want to displease my fans so I continued to do so. I only do commissions on the weekends since I have more free time than school days.

Now about Photography? Well it all started when I was around high school. At the end of the day, I would go around the city, taking pictures of different sights from my phone. There, I would use the photos I've taken to a different setting that I have in mind. If I was lazy or not in the mood or wanting to take a break from drawing, I post up my photos in Deviantart. A little variety once in a while doesn't hurt that much. Also an artists inspiration comes not only from the mind but also from photos as well.

Right after graduation, I moved out of the house to live by myself. Now you would expect them to protest against such a notion but they didn't. They understood about kids wanting to have their independence once they begin college so they helped me in apartment scouting. It took us a while to find one, but we were able to succeed.

The apartment my parents found for me is located right around my part time job, Shinto Teito University, and the testing sight for my entrance exam. The rent for this is around 38403 yen (equivalent to $360) which is really cheap and affordable. Each room in the apartment complex has a built in washing machine and dryer which is nice and the space is more than enough for one or two people living in it.

In other words, we hit the jackpot.

 **(A/N: Now I understand you readers not going to believe the apartment tid bit but this is a work of fiction. We have to at least have some good occurrences going on for our main character. But regardless, let us continue on with the story shall we?)**

Packing my belongings in boxes, which wasn't much, and got settled in to my new home. Before I could begin living by myself, my parents, of course, told me to be nice to your neighbors even if they are rowdy, stay out of trouble, focus on studies and work, and always have fun in a positive manner. You know, the usual stuff.

Of course I was no trouble maker ever since I was a kid but I really do appreciate them for setting some ground rules about living by myself. After all, without parents monitoring over you, temptations begin to rise up, swaying you into doing things you would regret later on in life. Thanks to my parents raising me correctly, hobbies I enjoy doing, a job to help me pay for my rent, and studies to focus on, this will keep me busy for a while.

Speaking of studies, the first thing that came to my mind when I first started living in the apartment was the entrance exam. From what I remembered about my guidance counselor talking about Shinto Teito, the entrance exam is hard. So I went to cram school for it. Even though I don't need it because my grades in high school were really high, I just want to take extra precautions.

After cram school, I reviewed my notes and practice tests making sure I can easily answer them without any problems. When the day of the test came around, I reviewed my notes first before going in the testing sight. Arriving at the sight, I went to my room, found out where I sat, and did the usual procedure of the standardized testing protocols. The tests were timed but I wasn't pressured because I've been practicing on how to pace myself in these timed tests. I made sure that I answered each and every question leaving none blank. Even if I didn't know the answer, its best to make an educated guess.

Once the exams were over, I breathed a sigh of relief. With the studying part done, now it's time for the waiting part to begin.

Which brings us to my current situation right now. Waking up this morning, I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and opened laptop to check if I have any updates about the entrance exam. Going to Gmail, I typed in my username and password and after a few minutes, I was in. Deleting some spam messages along with other advertisement emails, I scrolled down some more, deleting some of the unimportant ones in the process. Then, I stumbled upon the email regarding about the entrance exam. Clicking on the link, I read the entire email.

"To whom it may concern yadi yadi yada...the results are in...please come to the testing sight to see them...alright. Let's see if I passed or failed this thing..."

Closing the lid, I went to my room, rummaging through my closet. I picked a long-sleeve white T-shirt, black jeans, and black socks. Grabbing my wallet and phone on the top of my dresser, I then headed out to the small living room where another closet next to the door is located. Opening the closet, I grabbed my apartment keys, which were kept in a small drawer, and a pair of white, black and gray Nike shoes. Slipping my shoes on, I locked the door heading out to the testing sight.

A few minutes later, I arrived at the testing sight. When I arrived, I saw a large white board with two columns placed on it. The left side was titled "Passed" while the right side was titled "Retake Required". My heart was beating in anticipation as I approached the board. Even though I studied real hard for that exam, there's still a possibility I might have to retake it again. There were some questions on the test I know for sure I definitely missed points on. Approaching the board, I then searched my name through the others. It took me a while to find where I am but I was able to find it. I then looked up to where my name is placed under and my eyes went wide. My name is under the "Passed" category. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or anything but when I double checked it again, my name is truly under the "Passed" column.

I was so happy about the results that I didn't notice myself blocking the others from seeing their results. Feeling a hand on my shoulders, I turned around seeing a guy with an impatient look plastered on his face.

"Yo if you're done, can you please move a bit so that I can see where I'm at?" he said to me.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Moving a bit to the side, I grabbed my phone and sent a group text to my parents reporting to them about the fantastic news.

"Mom, dad, I passed the test! :D" A minute or two later, a text message showed up.

"Great job son! I knew you could do it! So what are you gonna do about celebration?" asked my dad.

"No clue. Maybe relax, cook up something in my apartment, do some art commissions, play video games. Just whatever comes into my mind."

"You should be going out with some of your other fellow cram school buddies to celebrate. Not just celebrate by yourself honey. After all, you wouldn't be going back to school until the third week of August. You need to have some fun!" texted my mom.

"I'll think about it. And don't call me honey! I don't like it whenever you call me that! (Inserts pouting emoji)."

"Even if you're grown up, you're still my honey no matter what. (Inserts grinning emoji)." I groaned as I ran my hand down my face. As much as I love my mom, I really hate that nickname ever since I was a kid. I always find it to be embarrassing and unmanly like. (Sigh) Can't do much about since that's a mom's love for you.

"Anyways, I have to go. Don't want to keep you up in your work. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Alright then. Stay safe out there son." texted my dad.

"Be safe and stay out of trouble honey." texted my mom making me groan in annoyance at the nickname. Closing the phone, I left the testing sight pretty happy with the results I got today. Arriving at the apartment, I decided to work and finish up on my Deviantart requests before I go do something else.

* * *

 **{Later that afternoon}**

As I was taking an afternoon snooze, I had a rather vivid dream. While I may have remembered some of my dreams in the past, they were categorized as silly and insane, which they were. This one, however, different. Almost as if I was in a movie of some sort. Let me explain it to you in full detail.

In the dream, I spotted myself inside a big lab of some sorts. I wasn't sure why I was here but I was somehow transported here one way or the other. What's even interesting is that I'm in their midst but for some reason, they didn't seem to notice me. Strange. Well I guess its a good thing because if I was spotted, I'd be in a real load of trouble.

Anyways, the lab I was currently in looked like one that came out from those sci-fi movies. It has the trademark white colored walls with all sorts of equipment while monitors and computers were placed around the area hooked on to several wires. You get the picture. Three scientists were frantically going back and forth around the room, manning the computers while looking at the monitors at the same time. From time to time, they'd either type something in the monitors or tap on the screen of the computers.

While they were busy manning the machines, I looked over to my right to see a large table at the center with a woman strapped to it. She had salmon-colored hair, fair porcelain soft-looking skin, and captivating gray eyes. I blushed as she was bare naked but there was something that caught my attention. Placed around her body were neuron sensors. Then I overheard the conversation between the three scientists.

"Is everything secured and stabilized?" asked the first scientist.

"Almost. Just give me a minute or two to finalize these codes before we can begin." replied the second one.

"Make it quick because we're on a time crunch here. The boss wants those results in quickly as he isn't a patient man." remarked the first scientist to the second which the latter nodded. After finalizing the codes, the scientists then looked at the screens to check the woman's vitals. Everything seemed to go smoothly until something strange happened. The charts around the woman's vitals have begun to spike up in tremendous rates while the little screens popped around the huge monitors popped up displaying the woman's power levels increasing in an alarming rate. The scientists were stunned to see the information displayed in front of them but snapped out of their stupefied trance. Rushing back to the computers, the trio frantically tried to mitigate the problem but it wasn't working. Coming over to where the scientists were situated, I saw them press different buttons on the grid-like keyboard.

"This shouldn't be happening! Quickly do something about it!" yelled the third scientist.

"I'm trying but this piece of shit of a computer isn't working with me!" retorted the second one.

"Then make it work you damn moron! You're supposed to be the tech savvy out of all of us!" yelled back the third scientist. The scientists were doing their best to stabilize the computer until a power overload caused one of them to send electrical shocks towards the woman. The naked woman screamed in a sound I'd never wished to hear. It was ear piercing, no, ear shattering to the point where my eardrums would've ruptured. I placed a hand on my ear to check for bleeding which I thankfully didn't have.

Once she stopped screaming, the salmon-haired woman, to my amazement and awe, use her strength to break free from her restraints. Once she was freed from the restraints, she then ripped the neuron sensors effortlessly. Although she did not do any sort of motion whatsoever, spiked ice stalagmites and stalactites erupted from around the room, encasing it in every nook and cranny. The stalagmites impaled two of the three scientists right through the chest nearly killing them instantly while the third dodged around, narrowly avoiding them. When the surviving scientist felt his back against the icy wall, he saw the woman come towards him in a slow yet deadly way. Her eyes were shadowed by her short hair making her appearance even deadlier. After a couple feet, somewhere around 10 to 12 feet away from the scientist, she then looked at him with cold, ruthless gray orbs.

"S-Stay back! Y-You can't do this to me! I-If you don't stop this right now, I won't be able to stabilize your powers thus making you worthless! K-K-Killing me won't solve the problem! I can assure you of that!"

Sekirei? What did he mean by that? Regardless of what the word meant, the woman wasn't fazed by his threat. She may not say anything but her cold, expressionless face pretty much sums up what she's gonna do to him. And to my prediction, she killed him by having an icicle ram him through the chest in a swift motion. The icicle retracted back slowly until it was no longer in existence. The man dropped on the ground lifeless with his blood pooling around his lifeless body. Kneeling down, she picked up the lab coat the scientist she killed to cover herself and without turning back, she punctured a huge hole on the wall by using her ice powers. When she left, everything around me turned to black.

That dream alone, was enough for me to wake up from my nap. I was breathing heavily a couple times as sweat was profusely pouring down from my forehead. Once I calmed myself down I wiped the sweat off using my forearm.

"Its just a dream. Thank God its just a dream but...argh that nearly scared me shitless. It felt like I was watching a scene from a sci-fi movie or something. A good workout should take this strange thing off my mind..."

Getting out of bed, I decided a good workout is in order to get my head out of this vivid dream.

* * *

 **{Night Time}**

It was 10 P.M. which I began to stroll around one of Shinto Teito's parks. Why? I just wanted some fresh air even though its this late. As I wandered aimlessly, admiring the night view, I spotted a lone woman sitting on a bench wearing what appears to be a white lab coat stained with blood. That's strange. What she doing here all alone this late at night? Shouldn't she know it's dangerous for a woman as herself to be out here this late at night without having at least another person with her? Plus with the way she's dressed, she could easily be raped. I had to do something quick.

Getting close to her, I knelt down on one knee and said,

"Sorry to intrude into your personal space but don't you know its dangerous for a woman such as yourself to be here all alone in the night? Plus with you only wearing a lab coat as your only clothing, you'll attract the attention of despicable men out here."

The salmon-haired woman looked up to me. It was at that moment everything else around me ceased to exist. Heart-shaped face, short messy salmon-colored hair, beautiful gray eyes that appear to be dull but still pretty. Truly her beauty is in out of this world. No words can describe it.

But there was one thing catching my attention. As I examined her face, she's the same woman I've encountered in my dream I had this afternoon. Facial features, hair color, body figure, everything was exactly the same as I envisioned in the dream. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or anything

However, there was also another thing that caught my attention. On the forehead is a tattoo of some kind, resembling a bird with a yin-yang symbol underneath the tattoo. Strange marking but if that's where she wanted her tattoo then I won't judge.

"Ah...are you talking to me?" she asked in a dead monotone voice.

"That's right. You can't be sitting here by yourself ma'am. Do you have anybody that you can call? A friend or a relative perhaps?"

"Ah...I don't have anybody to call. Do not concern yourself over me." she replied in that same monotonous tone.

"Now I just can't leave you alone when you say things in a depressive manner now can I? Tell me what's the matter. I'm a good listener." I sat down next to her. Not making any eye contact with me, she breathed a heavy sigh before continuing on.

"I'm broken...useless...discarded sekirei. Nobody would want a broken tool such as myself. I cannot be of any use to anybody."

I raised an eyebrow on the term again. Is sekirei some sort of term used to describe her? If memory serves me right from the dream a couple hours ago, she did summon those sharp, deadly ice shards from nowhere making it look like child's play. Well I guess I'll have to go with my assumption because there is no way any ordinary human can do such a feat.

But the one thing I really hated the most is her calling herself useless. Thanks to the scientist in my dream calling her useless, she's now a emotional and mental mess.

"(Sigh) Look, I may not understand what a sekirei is but I do know one thing about you ma'am. You aren't useless. I see a strong, capable woman that can handle any challenge with grace and serenity. Don't let others tell you otherwise because they're just jealous of you."

Cheesy movie line I know, but it's the truth! If you're in my position right now, you'd say a similar thing I just told her. Tell me otherwise, I'd say you're just trying to fool yourself. She then looked up to me with an impassive look, but in that masked appearance I saw hope.

"Do you mean it that way? I'm not useless to anybody if they want me?" asked the salmon-haired beauty. I shook my head.

"Like I said before, I see a capable woman. Saying that you're useless just lowers your self-esteem which causes you other emotional and mental problems along the way. Anyways, its getting late. Since you don't have anybody to call, you can stay in my apartment for the night. Don't take that as a perverted request because I don't want you to be sitting here by yourself letting other people take advantage of your vulnerable state. Come on. Oh and by the way, my name is Morris Takeda but just call me Morris. What's yours ma'am?" I asked her as I extended my hand.

"Akitsu." she replied as he accepted my hand.

"Alright then Akitsu. Let's get going-"

"Hold it right there. You have something that doesn't belong to you." a voice called out. Looking over to the source of the voice, I spotted a kid, somewhere around 14 or 15 years old, wearing a fancy white suit with. He has dusty brown hair and matching eyes as well. He seems to stand around average height for his age. Next to him is a man with sand brown hair, black clothes, and an orange scarf. Strapped to his side is a sword. He stands around my height but shorter by about 2 or 3 inches.

"Who are you?" I asked the kid.

"My name is not important. As I said before, that discarded sekirei number is going to be added to my collection." said the boy.

"Isn't that rude to not introduce yourself to somebody? Look I may not know about this whole 'sekirei' thing whatsoever but don't you ever call her discarded. She has enough problems as is and we don't need another person to add more unnecessary problems on her. And did you say collection? Excuse me kid but she's a woman and as such, she deserves to be treated like one. The way you talk and carry yourself around like a pompous moron really rubs people the wrong way. Your parents didn't really raise you well." The boy in the white suit just rolled his eyes at me.

"Please spare me this bull crap about a discarded number being a person. She's important to my collection and I always get what I want in the end. Now then step aside or Mutsu here will use a bit of force to separate you from her." said the teen as the man named Mutsu sighed stepped in front of the teen.

"I don't really doing this because it's a pain in the ass to do so but I have to obey my master. If you'd be so kind, please step aside for your sake and my master's." commanded the tall man. If he thinks I'd obey him, he got another thing coming right up his alley. I looked to Akitsu who was inching herself closer to me, clutching my arm tightly. I don't need to ask any questions because her reaction is a more than enough answer.

"She says no. Now be a good kid and go home already. Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Its summer you dumbass so I can stay up all I want. Since you can't be reasoned with, I'll have Mutsu use necessary force to take you out of the equation! Mutsu take him out!"

The tall man sighed but followed his master's orders nonetheless. He then charged at me in such incredible speed that all I can make out is a blur. Appearing before me, he was about to use his fist to punch me out of the way only for me to be thrown aside by Akitsu. For a slender, curvaceous woman such as herself, she sure does have quite the immense strength.

But it wasn't her awesome strength that amazed me. Rather she did something which rendered me speechless. Waving her arm in a sweeping motion, the ground shook producing razor-sharp ice stalagmites that can easily skewer anybody if they weren't quick enough. The tall brown-haired man used his quick reflexes to dodge the raging stalagmites before he was back to his original spot with the white suit wearing kid. The salmon-haired beauty looked back at me with a blush adorning her beautiful face. Lowering herself down onto my lap, she placed both of her hands on my cheeks and kissed me right on the lips.

My eyes widened in shock and surprise at both her bold, audacious action and the brilliant light show taking place right now. Although the bright light may have blinded me a bit, the one thing I definitely saw was the tattoo on her forehead disappearing. When the lights died down, she released her lips and with a serene smile, she said,

"My ashikabi now and forever."

"Grr! We lost our chance Mutsu. Time to go. You haven't seen the last of me yet ashikabi!"

I looked over to see Mutsu picking up the kid and leaped up to the night sky. Once the two left the premises of the park, I looked over to Akitsu who snuggled closer to me in an affectionate way. Getting up, I then helped the ice-powered woman up to her feet.

"Well. No words can describe these rather...extraordinary occurrences right now but its getting late. You'll have to explain it to me tomorrow morning about this whole ordeal but for now, let's go back to my apartment. I can't let you sleep here all by yourself." I told her. She nodded and clung to my right arm. Using my left arm, I whipped out my phone to check the time. My eyes widened when it was already one in the morning. Placing my phone back in my pocket, the two of us went back to my apartment.

"Akitsu, why don't you take a shower first while I prepare the futon for the two of us. Sounds good?"

"Yes Morris-sama." she told me in the same monotonous voice. I wasn't really keen on having the -sama at the end of my name but I'm too tired to correct her. As she went in the small bathroom, I grabbed a spare futon from the closet. Laying the futon on wide open space of the living room, I placed two pillows next to each other then lastly placed the big blanket on it. Once I was done setting it up, I then went over to my room, checking on my calendar. Luckily, I won't start my part time job two weeks from now so I should be able to buy Akitsu her clothes and other...womanly essentials.

I can already imagine the scenario of me walking into a woman's clothing store with everybody looking at me strangely. Then the clerk will be asking me embarrassing questions that will forever haunt me until the day I die. Unfortunate but its the way life works. I just have to steel myself and do the deed.

However, it wasn't me going to a woman's department store that I'm afraid off. Rather the landlord here who runs the apartment complex. Since the majority of the tenants here are young men, he already established a "No Women Allowed Here" policy. If he sees me with Akitsu, I'll be kicked out here in this apartment in four days tops. That's not even enough time for me to be able to find another apartment.

" _I might as well tell Akitsu the rules around here tomorrow morning after she tells me this whole mess I'm now involved. I have to find ways on how to hide her but in the end, I know I can't hide her forever. The landlord does his weekly inspection and one slip up will be enough to get me kicked out. Either way, I need to start finding another place to live in with cheap rent tomorrow."_

The sound of the running water stopping broke me away from my musings. For a couple minutes, all I heard was scrubbing and the faint rustling of the towel. Then, Akitsu came out of the bathroom. When I looked at her, I nearly had a heavy nosebleed right then and there which could've made me lose consciousness. All she was wearing was a towel wrapped around her amazing body, with a nice view on her generous chest. I don't even know what size they are but they sure as hell are bigger than some of the beauty models around the world. Trying to act like a gentleman and not think of perverted thoughts of her, I went back to my room and searched for some spare clothes for her to wear. Finding a big T-shirt shirt and shorts, I told her to put some clothes on. Obeying the command, she took the towel off and dressed herself up.

Turning away I tried to quell down any perverted thoughts plaguing my mind but...dammit my hormones kicked in like a tsunami. Even worse is that I felt my shorts starting to get tight.

" _Note to self buy some clothes or I'll die of blood loss. Now then time to think of something disgusting to kill this boner off..._ " Fortunately, Akitsu told me that she was done with dressing up. I breathed a sigh of relief. I really don't want to have a hard time sleeping because of perverted, lecherous thoughts and dreams about my guest.

"Alright then. Time to go to bed. We have quite a day today so a good night's rest is in order."

"Yes Morris-sama."

Closing the lights, both of us slipped into the warm cover of the futon. My eyes felt heavy and I instantly fell asleep. As I was sleeping, I heard Akitsu faintly greet me,

"Good night my one and true ashikabi. Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **Concluding A/N:**

 **And that is a wrap ladies and gentlemen.**

 **So how do you like the first chapter of my new story so far? Did you like it? Were there any flaws I need to fix so that I can improve on the next chapter? If so, what were they? Leave your comments down in the review section.**

 **As promised in the introduction, I will be placing the harem of the story right here at this concluding A/N.**

 **1\. Akitsu  
2\. Kazehana  
3\. Homura  
4\. Ikki**

 **Just as I said before, my character will only have a small harem. If you have any questions or disagreement about the my harem decision or the harem in general, let me know via PM. I'll answer them right away.**

 **As always, stay tuned for more of my story. This is LunarDragon97. Until then, farewell.**


End file.
